Una noche como cualquiera
by Mushaid
Summary: :Aún mantiene su sonrisa, aun destila confianza, pero una vez más, su cuerpo tiembla. Así que esta noche el rey del infierno, esta de rodillas, ante el ser que más odia… él. En una oscuridad conocida Crowley por primera vez sabe lo que es sentir.


**Declaimer: No gano nada, haciendo esto, más que bueno, divertirme! Todos los derechos son de CW y el ohh grandioso Kripke! **

**Resumen: Aún mantiene su sonrisa, aun destila confianza, pero una vez más, su cuerpo tiembla. **

**Así que esta noche el rey del infierno, esta de rodillas, ante el ser que más odia… él.**

**En una oscuridad conocida Crowley por primera vez sabe lo que es sentir.**

…**.**

Una noche como cualquiera, una oscuridad conocida, tan familiar que aquella figura recitaría toda su inmensidad de memoria.

El miedo es algo que olvido en su otro traje, seguramente esta al fondo de su bolsillo, si, quizás ahí debería estar.

Recuerda exactamente como llego, el temblor en su alma, lagrimas corriendo sin permiso. Su cuerpo mutilado, sangre brotando de lugares que juraba ya debía estar secos. Torturas infinitas que empezaban con su garganta desgarrada, deteniéndose cuando ya no había nada que cortar, nada que golpear.

Pero volvía, aquel bastardo de ojos negros regresaba para soldar los pedazos, quemar los bordes y empezar de nuevo.

¿Cuánto tiempo duro? No lo sabe, y si es sincero ya no importa. No ahora que es el dueño, que es quien pisa los vestigios de los que alguna vez fueron humanos.

Con su traje a la medida y corbata negra es el rey de la cámara de tortura más retorcida de la historia, el infierno está a sus pies.

Y si, el miedo desapareció hace años, al igual que su alma, puede que ya sea más oscuridad siquiera que figura.

Pero ahora sentado en esta noche tan familiar se encuentra… perdido.

Aún mantiene su sonrisa, aun destila confianza, pero una vez más, su cuerpo tiembla.

No es duda, solo sentir, aun peor porque era regresar a ese tiempo en el que creía, cuando soñaba y aspiraba a salir del averno…

¿Cómo diablos podía pensar en salir de su "hogar"?

Para él no existía nada afuera, ¿¡Por qué negarse esa vida de excesos y pecados!?

Ya había pagado con su vida con su alma,

Joder

¡QUE TENIA EL DERECHO A SER UN CABRON SIN ESCRUPULOS!, ¡UN MALDITO BASTARDO!, UN…

Pero esto no era…nada.

Ninguna tortura, ni placer se comparaba con la sensación de vivir.

Realmente vivir, sufrir, creer, llorar.

-¿Llorar Crowley? ¡Enserio que mierda pasa por tu cabeza!-

La sorpresa inicial de esa pegunta, dio paso a una nostalgia disfrazada de ira, arrojando esa copa de whisky que sostenía hasta destrozarlo con la pared, queriendo que sus emociones se desarmaran igual.

En algún lugar había escuchado que la antesala al caer era la duda, pero ¿Caer a dónde?

¡Ya estaba en el puto fondo!

Un nuevo suspiro , y de alguna manera sabe que esta vez no puede escapar, todo empezó como un experimento de los que aún sigue creyendo sus enemigos.

Para ellos todo termino cuando decidieron dejar el asunto, valorar más su maldita necesidad del uno al otro, pero el, ¿Nadie pensó en él?

En el miedo que lo invade durante las noches, cuando no hay más sonido entre sus cuatro paredes que su respiración, cuando sus ojos abiertos, sin más que ver se clavan en su pasado, en su presente.

¿No imaginaron lo mucho que arden sus lágrimas saldas desde que nacen en sus parpados y mueren en sus labios? ¿No creyeron que ese hueco donde alguna vez hubo un alma aun duele?

¡No!

Esta solo.

-¡Mierda!- golpea con fuerza su puño en el suelo, junto a los restos de la copa, haciendo que las astillas le hagan sangrar, le hagan sentir, porque es un estúpido adicto y ya no lo puede negar más.

Recoge uno a uno los pedazos, haciendo que ardan las heridas.

Se queda hincado en el suelo.

Hace unos días grito que no sabían lo que era ser humanos, porque no, nadie valora esa capacidad, esa sensación que recorre cada fibra del ser al soltar una carcajada, ese ardor que sube por el esófago hasta que quema la lengua y te hace gritar de frustración, ese dolor, esa pasión por sentir, por creer…

Así que esta noche el rey del infierno, esta de rodillas, ante el ser que más odia… él.

Un golpe, en la puerta resuena en aquel despacho.

-¿Señor? Lo necesitamos-

-¡Largo!-

-Pero…-

-¡FUERA!-

Un pequeño, suspiro y un murmullo… "¿y yo? ¿No necesito también de mí?"…

Al final, se levanta, como todo rey debe hacerlo, dejando que la nada se lleve las lágrimas, que la oscuridad lo resguarde una vez más, que exista esa mascara, porque aún es el rey.

A la mierda la humanidad.

Quizás aún es un adicto, aun sangra y lo vidrios siguen estando encajados, pero…

El rey sigue en pie.

En una noche como cualquiera, una oscuridad conocida, tan familiar que aquella figura recitaría toda su inmensidad de memoria.


End file.
